Tears
by Elizabeth2
Summary: Just an idea i got in school. Nothing much. But please review!:)


Here is another fic by yours truly. This isn't related to any of my other fics or series. It's kind short, but you can live with that, right? Just a couple of things I should mention. Chandler and Monica have been going out for 1.5 years. They have broken up (cant tell you why) and this is where my fic begins. Oh yeah, Chandler still lives with Joey, so Chandler and Monica never moved in together. Okay, on with the fic!  
  
By the way, this idea just came to me and I wrote it. There might be some mistakes. :)  
  
  
Monica tossed and turned in her bed. For the last couple of weeks, she had had no sleep whatsoever. Her breakup with Chandler made her sick to the stomach. She had tried to stop crying, but didn't succeed. The tears kept coming.   
  
Chandler lay in bed, thinking. He couldn't believe he and Monica broke up. He thought their love was so strong that it could surpass anything. Every time, he thought about what happened, tears would begin to form. And he wasn't the type of guy to cry. Only one thing made him cry. This.  
  
Monica depressingly wiped the tears from her eyes, but that didn't help. He heart never felt this heavy, or hurt. She could literally feel it break. She covered herself with her blanket, and screamed and cried, hoping no one could hear her.  
  
Chandler gently wiped away the tears, but more came. He turned over to his side and hoped to get some sleep. He couldn't. For the past weeks, he lay in bed, thinking of his Monica. What happened that day? He started hyperventilating as the tears overflowed. The room began to close in on him. Breathe… Breathe…He closed his eyes, trying and trying to stop crying, but nothing worked.  
  
Monica heard someone opened her door and said, "Mon? You okay?" Monica quickly wiped the salty tears and looked at Rachel. "How can you ask me that? I just broke up with the love of my life, and your asking if IM OKAY???" as new tears began to form. She heard Rachel whisper 'I'm sorry' and left her. Monica silently prayed no one else would come in. She knew they were worried…  
  
It was evening as Chandler lay still in bed. He hadn't gone out of his room for 2 weeks, and no one has seen him, except Joey. He had told him to tell everyone that no one would bug him. He starred at the ceiling, long and hard enough that he began to see pictures. Pictures of her. His Monica. His vision blurred and Chandler quickly turned away.   
  
Monica aimlessly stared at the stuff in front of her. They were pajamas, her and Chandler's pajamas. (TOW The Cop) She inhaled deeply and realized his cologne smell was still on it. She loved that smell, especially when it was on him. It made her feel safe, and now, the only thing that made her safe wasn't there.   
  
It had been exactly 2 weeks now, which Chandler lay in his room all day. He didn't come out to eat, just to go to the bathroom. He had on the same pajamas through the weeks and hadn't taken a shower. Chandler looked at his digital clock, and saw that it read 3: 02 a.m. The exact time Monica had come into his apartment when they were sneaking around, and the planned on spending the whole weekend together. Boy was that a disaster, Chandler thought. But then he realized the situation he was in now, and started crying once again.   
  
TIME LAPSE  
  
Monica glanced at her digital clock and saw that it read 4:48. Two fours, Monica moaned. Vegas…boy was that a night to remember. Me and Chandler almost got married…Monica gasped, realizing the pain was this intense. She glanced at the clock again, but this time, it was blurry.  
  
Chandler heard someone come in. "Hey, you okay man?" It was Joey. Chandler wiped the tears and looked at him, blankly. He told Joey, "How can I be okay? I can't believe this would happen. I thought this was it, you know. Me and Monica, together forever in eternity. I guess I was wrong." Joey looked at him sympathetically and quietly shut the door, knowing Chandler would want to be alone.  
  
As soon as Joey, left, the tears poured down again. Chandler glanced at the bedside next to him and realized why he couldn't go to sleep. He needed Monica next to him, knowing she's right there. But she wasn't there, or ever will be again. Chandler screamed out in agony, the tears forming once again…  
  
Monica was on the window seat, staring out at the world. She was thinking of Chandler, what else? She glanced at her bedroom door and saw that she had finally come out of her room. She glanced again at the sofa and thought,  
  
Maybe one day, I can make it past the sofa. But she knew that wasn't going to happen for a long time…  
  
  
The end! This was just an idea that came to me during school and so I wrote it. I know I didn't explain why Chandler and Monica broke up, but that's for you to decide! In the meantime, please write a review! Thanks!  
  
BTW, THERE WILL BE NO CONTINUATION! :)  



End file.
